Lords of Nal Hutta: The Grand Dinner
The crew receives an invitation to Nal Hutta for a Granee Noopa, or “Grand Dinner” in Huttese. Curiously, the benefactor is anonymous. Meanwhile, all recent attempts to contact Borga have been met with silence... Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Durin Boge * Erdogan Cael * Jokan Benn * Nin'pei * R0C-K4 Session 2 Session 2 Recording * D4-RT * Hawk * HAX * Gristle * Kii'Vera * (Rogesh Vai) * Saber Scintel Mission Report Summary by Ben While playing around with some film equipment, attempting to put together a pilot for a new show, the agents receive an invitation to a Granee Noopa on Nal Hutta. The dinner in question is being hosted by an anonymous hutt, and although Zeevo accepts the invitation without explaining much to the group, he refuses to go and seems apprehensive about the occasion. Gristle and Hawk question him about his hesitance, but he keeps his mouth shut. Seeing an opportunity for fame and money, the group heads to the Granee Noopa with a recording of their pilot in hand. Upon arrival at Wheeta Palace, they are greeted by Makren Duvel, their designated guide for the occasion. He informs the group that all attending groups are anonymous, and that the event is actually a competition, with the stake being eternal slavery at the hands of the hutts. Quickly, they’re whisked off to the first event: cocktails and mingling with some of the other teams. Gristle approaches Torani Kulda, a rodian assassin, who appears fairly rude. Put off, he then approaches Shalo Sherin, who seems willing to team up to narrow down the competition. He offers some simple tips by pointing out a poisoned drink, but comes off as ruthless in his pursuit of victory. The slave at his side is quickly dragged off to be replaced by a more suitable team member, and the agents quickly pursue to purchase her back. Shalo seems angered by this, but is still willing to team up to eliminate Torani before the final rounds. The group is conflicted, noting Shalo’s ruthless behavior, but discuss the possibility anyway. They go back to question their guide, Makren, and it seems that each group’s guide knows that one of the types of drinks is poisoned. By mingling, they find out the three that are known to each group and make their choices once the time for the toast comes. Saber feels some poison in his drink, but resists it. The next event appears to be some sort of fashion competition, and the group is brought to a massive closet full of assorted clothes to assemble their outfits. Unfortunately, the agents are set to go last, forced to watch Torani’s team first. Their reception is lukewarm, though Torani tempts the crowd. Shalo’s team is next, and they all impress the crowd with their outrageous fashion sense. With some stiff competition, the agents come out in a variety of unique styles and manage to outperform Shalo and his cohorts. Next, they’re rushed off to a large, circular dance floor where they’re put on rollerskates. All of the teams are present with their weapons brandished, so it seems like a fight to the last man. A0-2, Torai’s droid, immediatley skates forward and launches a thermal detonator at the group of agents. HAX is brought down by the blast, and Kii and Gristle are wounded badly. Gristle turns to jab Kii with a stimpack, but Kii is then immediately shot twice by Torani, taking him down decisively. Shalo’s group then moves in to engage Torani and her underlings, landing a few shots from the center of the room. One of Torani’s teammates, Fondo, falls to the floor while heading the agents’ way, not used to the skates. Hawk unslings his Model 38 and fires off an explosive round at Torani’s group. causing massive damage to the assassin and her cronies. Saber uses the Force to pull A0-2 closer and slash at him with his sword, forcing the weapon out of his hands. The ornamental Death Star at the center of the room turns and blasts Saber, bringing him to his knees. Hawk and Torani trade shots again while Camerlin from Shalo’s group gets to the Death Star disco ball’s console and attempts to slice in, but fails. Gristle skates over to Saber and tends to his wounds, rousing him back to consciousness in time for Saber to try to pull the giant disco ball from its mountings. Finding a massive outpouring of energy from the Light Side, he heaves it free and launches the massive ball at Torani and her minions, crushing her. Recovering from the shock of the impact, Fondo tries again to skate forward but falls once more. Shalo commands Savo to do something, and she starts skating toward Hawk, but falls to the floor. Shalo’s group has completely turned on the agents, and begin attacking. Having already achieved second place, the agents concede and Makren returns to rush them to the waiting dinner. The dinner, it turns out, takes place in a decrepit dining hall full of slavering massif hounds. Shalo’s group is dropped in on the other side of the room, and the two teams are left to fend for themselves. As the massiffs take off toward the groups, Saber pulls the massive chandelier from above and throws it down upon the alpha massiff. The crowd of beasts charges both parties after the alpha shrugs the chandlier off, and Kii throws a thermal detonator into the charging massiffs. On the other side of the room, Shalo commands his companions to engage the agents and pulls out a whistle in an attempt to command the massiffs as well, but he fails. Kii arms and tosses another thermal detonator toward Saber, who catches it with the Force and projects it into Shalo’s posse, severely wounding all of them. With the unwitting help of the massiffs, Shalo’s crew is cleaned up and the massiffs quickly follow suit. Saber then yanks the whistle off of Shalo’s neck and tosses it to Gristle, who utilizes his canine visage to command the massiffs to retreat, asserting himself as the alpha. Moving onto the ending ceremony, the victorious agents are brought before Kumak Desilijic, Borga Besadii and Minalod Vermilic. Borga, having backed Shalo’s team, tries to pull for a tie, rather than giving the agents a full victory. Minalod, a minor hutt, interrupts him and proclaims his dominance due to his victory. Everyone is given 3,000, and Gristle is given an Ardos Disk. Makren also hands Gristle a data chip and tells him to view it later. Gristle plugs in the holovid, revealing Borga, who explains that he had rigged the competition in such a way that, win or loss, the agents gain protections within Hutt space. LoNH 001